Protection
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Mesprit gets a visit from Jirachi who has something to say.


Mesprit laid on the grass with her eyes opened and tails wrapped around herself as she stared out at her home that was in the middle of the lake she was looking at. Her eyes were just wide opened as she tried to get some sleep but she just couldn't since she was afraid of going inside her cave.

The reason she was afraid of going inside her home that she didn't want to be capture by any human or killed by something or someone. She let out a squeak as a small breeze blew against her fur making her sit up to look around to see if anyone was nearby.

After a minute of looking around and seeing that no one was nearby; she laid back in the grass and listen to the quiet wind blow through the trees as she waited for morning to come up so it would destroy the darkness. Her heart was beating fast like a drum as she was scared to even go to sleep now.

It was like someone would sneak up behind her and grab her and pull into the bushes. She was really afraid to let anything happened to herself.

Why was she afraid at night now? This has never happened before; she was use to nighttime but now she was afraid for some reason and she couldn't even figure it out.

All of a sudden; some rustling was heard in the bushes behind her making her eyes widen as she sat up and slowly glanced back to look at the bushes that were moving.

Now she was really afraid; she tried to move but just couldn't because of her fear of whatever was in those bushes.

Then suddenly, she heard a voice coming from the bushes that sounded a little frustrated.

"I hate these bushes, why did I even walk through these bushes anyway" a creature appeared out of the bushes as it pulled off a stick that was stuck to its fur

Mesprit sighed in relief as she recognized the creature.

"Jirachi"

The creature looked at Mesprit and was surprised "oh, hey Mesprit" Jirachi greeted as he pulled another stick off and walked over to Mesprit.

Mesprit got up and walked over to the wish-maker.

The two of them gave each other a hug and Mesprit was happy to see one of her friends here…it made her feel a little more protected.

They go of each other after a minute passed and sat down in the grass.

"So, what are you doing up Jirachi?" Mesprit asked.

The wish maker just gave a sigh "I can't get any sleep" he answered.

Mesprit tilted her head as she was curious about his answer "why is that" she asked.

He looked down at the grass "ever been worried about a friend that hasn't been seen at any meetings lately" he looked back at her.

"Wait a minute" she thought about something for a moment and her eyes widen "are you talking me?" she asked him.

Jirachi looked away from her "maybe, you haven't been showing up lately and that's gotten me really worried about you" he said.

Mesprit mouth was opened as she tried to say something but couldn't since she didn't know her friend Jirachi was really worried about her.

"I've been a little nervous that you were sick or if something bugging you," Jirachi looked at her and reached out with one of his hands and put it on her shoulder "if something bugging then I'll listen" he gave her a smile.

Mesprit blushed as she looked at her shoulder then back at Jirachi.

"_Should I tell him…he really does seem worried about…I guess it's alright?" _

She nodded to the wish maker and started talking to him.

"Well, the reason I haven't been showing up is that…I'm kind of afraid to go back into the outside world…because," she rubbed her paws together and looked both ways before looking back at Jirachi "I just don't want to be capture by any human" she answered.

"I see" Jirachi nodded

"Ever since that incident with those humans trying to change the world by controlling Dialga and Palkia…I've kind of had second thoughts about trusting a human"

"Interesting"

"You don't believe me"

Jirachi shook his head "of course I do"

"How" she asked him.

The wish maker looked down at the ground "because Mesprit…I talked to Azelf and Uxie about how they were also capture by those humans and how they used their machines to drain most of your energy and…" he mouth was covered by Mesprit paws.

"Don't let me start thinking about that again…alright"

Jirachi nodded his head as Mesprit took her paws off his mouth.

They then stared at each other for a bit until Mesprit started to say something.

"Um Jirachi…can I ask you something"

The wish maker looked at Mesprit.

"Sure, what do you want to tell me?"

She looked away from him as she started blushing "c-can you stay with me tonight…I just want someone to protect me!" she covered her mouth shut as her cheeks started to get a shade color.

Jirachi just gave a chuckled before crawling over to Mesprit "aw…are you afraid of the dark" he his arm around her.

She looked at him with face still blushing "no…I just want to…um, have some company" she just couldn't stop looking at his amazing violet eyes, they were so cute.

"Mesprit…do you really want me to sleep with you tonight?" he calmly asked her.

She nodded her head quickly as she felt his arms go around her making her beat faster.

"J-jirachi w-what a-are you d-doing" she doesn't know why Jirachi was holding her.

The wish maker shushed her before bring her to his chest.

This was really got her more embarrassed but it made her feel a little more protected from anything happening to her. Was he trying to tell her something?

"Jirachi…do you like me?" she asked as she felt Jirachi pull her away from his chest.

The wish maker looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Yes Mesprit…I do like you…I want to protect you from anything or anyone that wants to hurt you"

"Jirachi" she was touched on how he really cared about her.

"I really like you Mesprit and I want to show you how much I like you"

Before Mesprit could say anything, she felt her mouth being pressed against Jirachi.

This really got her heart beating and faces sweating; she couldn't believe it. Jirachi was kissing her and she never expected this to happen in one night…she really like him as a friend but never thought she would actually get kissed by him.

So feeling this, she returned the kiss and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around jirachi and followed his movement. She lay down on the grass with Jirachi on top of her while feeling the warmth of his fur.

The two of them kept kissing each other; never wanting to leave any space between them since they only wanted to be close each other as possible.

Mesprit rubbed her paws around Jirachi back making her sigh from this moment she was having with Jirachi.

The two of kept kissing each other for a bit before breaking it off and breathing air into there lungs.

"Jirachi…I love you"

"I love you too, Mesprit"

They let air go into there lungs as they sat up from the ground.

"Jirachi, I've never knew you had such passion…th-thank you" she put arms around his waist.

"Your welcome" he returned the hugged and gave her another kiss.

The two kissed for a moment before breaking it off.

They then lay down in the grass for a bit before they fell asleep in each other arms.

So, Mesprit wasn't alone tonight and she felt a lot better with Jirachi being next her since now she had him to protect her for the rest of the night.

She was also happy that Jirachi really cared about her and loved her.

Tomorrow was a new day and she was now happy to spend her mornings with someone she now loved.

* * *

**Another story done **

**Please review and I'll get more oneshot stories up soon**

**Bye for now**


End file.
